


Fur Fangs and Blades

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Furry, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ben and Rook are together, though Rook is saddened as things seem to spring up to try and tear them apart. He often worries if he's worthy of Ben. Ben of course loves Rook and won't let anything tear them apart.
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Fur Fangs and Blades

Ben and Rook are together, though Rook is saddened as things seem to spring up to try and tear them apart. He often worries if he's worthy of Ben. Ben of course loves Rook and won't let anything tear them apart.

Chap 1 Fur

Rook was not happy, he should be happy. He was a young revonnahgander, away from home, trained as a plumber to be like his hero Ben 10. Luck of the gods be, he passed the plumber exams and even go to be the partner of his idol and secret crush Ben.

He learned a lot about Earth culture before coming, but clearly not enough. One thing he did look up was mating habits of human males. It seemed while revonnahganders were bisexual in nature, same sex couples weren't quite as common and sometimes even frowned upon on Earth.

Rook didn't really get it, why limit one's love just because of one's gender.

Still he kept hope in his heart that maybe he could one day court Ben, but at the beginning he was content just being his partner and being by his side. He learned a lot from Ben, and he hoped vice versa. It was a rocky start, but they had gone through a lot together.

From stopping local crooks, to taking on alien assassins and bounty hunters. Rook has gotten to fight mutant ants, tiny aliens to big aliens, and everything in between. Nothing could have prepared them for the Incursean invasion. Such overwhelming power using the Way Bads, mutated Way Bigs and of course their entire fleet of war ships. Ben had to surrender and got launched into space.

Rook had lost Ben and had regretted so many things, when he returned and they defeated the emperor of the Incurseans, Rook made a promise that no matter what happened he would confess to Ben.

So he did, Ben was surprised, he blushed. He didn't know Rook swung that way. Being quiet for so long made Rook really nervous, but Ben learned a way to ease his nervousness.

Ben reached up and rubbed his chin, drawing a purr from the male. To further his surprise Ben captured his lips with his own. It was their first kiss and it wasn't their last.

Since then, they were a full on couple. Rook was pleased, but being Rook's boyfriend came with it's own challenges.

Back to the present...back to Rook not being happy.

There they were heading towards London of all places. Rook was excited to go with Ben, he hoped they could spend a little time alone together, maybe explore a bit. He was excited to see another part of Earth. Ben + London he thought that would equal fun, then he learned why they were going to London.

“Aww come on Rook, you are pouting.”

“I am not pouting.” he was totally pouting.

“We are answering a distress call.”

“From Kai Green.” he growled the woman's name. “Is there a reason you did not tell me till we got here?”

“I didn't think it mattered, Kai's just an old friend. She's in trouble so we are gonna help.”

“Is she not a girl you had a crush on, who liked you only as Ben Wolf?” Ben blinked in surprise. “Gwen and I talk.” he frowned.

“Look Rook, you don't have to worry. Kai only liked me as Ben Wolf, I'm happy to be with someone who loves me for me.” he reached over and scratched Rook's chin.

“Nooo fairrrrrr!” he purred. His body trembled. It wasn't uncommon for a revonnahgander to enjoy getting his chin scratched, but when Ben touched Rook it felt really good! He quickly set the ship on auto pilot.

“Oh I think it's fair, when my boyfriend is all jealous and cute.” he scratched his chin and the purrs bellowed from his chest. His cock throbbed in his pants, pushing at the fabric.

Rook whined and bucked his hips. Ben's scratches sent pleasure coursing through his veins. He blushed, his heart racing, as pleasure sparked through him, the fur on his body puffed up from pleasure, but inside his suit it was forcibly held down. “Ben!”

Ben kept his left hand scratching his chin, while his right hand went low and began rubbing the bulge. Rook moaned, bucking into the human's grasp. “Ben I don't want to cum in my suit.” he was using contractions he was really high on pleasure.

“Can't have that.” he undid the male's pants, revealing his orange and white underwear. With a little maneuvering he slipped Rook's cock through the front of the garment. Rook sighed in bliss.

Ben always marveled at Rook's penis was human in shape. It was blue with a light purple tip. He had a patch of black pubes, and his balls were furry dark blue with black stripes, though they were hidden by Rook's underwear.

He leaned across the way and began licking the tip of his penis. “Ben!” his whole body trembled. Pre formed at the tip, and Ben greedily lapped it away. Rook was 7 inches long, more than enough to play with.

Rook moaned, he gripped his seat, claws digging into the chair. Ben stroked his dick, while wrapping his lips around the head. He licked and sucked the tip, while stroking his length, never stopping scratching his chin.

His eyes rolled up, a trickle of drool running down his chin. His heart was racing so fast a loud purr filling the area. “Ben can't...ahhh!” his climax hit hard and he flooded Ben's mouth with his semen.

It was a unique taste, but not unpleasant. Maybe it was cause he was alien, or perhaps all the amber ogia he grew up on. The man milk had a sweetness to it, it was thick to. Ben rolled the fresh baby batter around on his tongue, he took it all down in one big gulp. Ben tucked Rook back in and made him presentable.

Rook slumped in his chair, his chest rising and falling as he panted. Ben sat back in his chair, a proud smile on his face. “Rook you are my boyfriend, my mate, my lover whatever you wanna call this. Do not worry.”

He smiled, though he still did worry. He got out of his seat and settled himself between Ben's legs. He rested his head in his lap, the boy's scent making him purr some more.

Ben pat his head. “Shall I aid you.” he could smell Ben's arousal, he licked his lips.

“Later, we'll be there in a few minutes.” he reached back and gave him a scratch behind the ear. Rook shivered.

'I hope this mission does not take so long. I trust later comes soon.' he nuzzled the bulge.

Ben wasn't kidding, they arrived in just a few short minutes. Rook collected himself and the two met Kai on the bridge.

“Ben!” Kai ran over and hugged him. Rook fought back a growl.

“Hey Kai, good to see you, you know considering the circumstances.” they shook hands.

“I know it's been ages. Who's your furry friend?” she looked to Rook.

“This is Rook, he's my partner.” Rook gave a polite bow.

“It is an honor to meet you Miss Green.” She eyed him up and down.

“So are you playing hero to?”

“I was never playing hero!” Ben snapped. “I am a hero.” he stated proudly.

“Indeed, Ben has saved the universe numerous times.” Rook gives him a smile. Kai noticed the look the two shared.

“Sure sure, look I called you here Ben, and really I doubt I'll need your help.”

“Your grandpa is in trouble, and the forever knights are involved. We are helping.” Ben held the male's hand. “Rook has my back, we are a package deal.”

She stared at their hands for a moment, fingers laced a very warm and affectionate hold. “Is that so?”

“Yep, Rook is my boyfriend after all.” Ben closed his eyes, a smile gracing his lips. Kai however had a moment where a dark look covered her face, it faded fast.

She put on a fake smile. “And you gave me such a hard time about liking Ben Wolf.”

“You only liked him for Ben Wolf.” Rook added, Kai gave Rook a look, it was only for a moment.

“Still looks like I'm not the only one who likes fur.”

Ben blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Hehe I guess.”

They got into Rook's truck, Rook adjusted the seats so Ben could sit next to him, but Kai settled between them. The revonnahgander wanted to protest but since Ben just got in, he didn't want to stir up trouble.

Kai filled them in on the issues at hand. They had tracked down the location of Dr. Jekyll's lab. There they found the legendary serum, and destroyed most of it except for one vile which the forever knights have. They needed Kai's grand father to lead them to a weapon.

Ben couldn't believe it. Still they knew where to go next, Kai had followed the goons back to their hideout. Howl's Castle Moving and Storage.

Things would have been fine, except Kai continued to ask Ben personal questions about their relationship. She was very forceful not letting Rook get a word in. “So how long have you two been together?”

“It's been a few months now.”

“Have you seen each other naked?”

“Yes.” Ben states.

“So what's your favorite thing about his body?”

“Well his fur is soft, but he's really fit and strong. Though if I had to pick one thing I'd say his stripes are very adorable.” Rook didn't get why Ben was answering all these questions, but he was a little pleased that Ben liked his stripes.

“Have you guys had sex yet?”

“Kai!” Ben blushed, and Rook added. “That is none of your business.”

“I'll take that as a definite yes.” her lips curved into a smirk. “So since he's cat like does that mean he's got spines on his penis?”

“Oi!” Rook snapped.

“No he does not.” Ben says.

“You must be shy, or do you lack confidence in your relationship?” Rook fought back a growl, so he focused on driving and let them proceed. “Have you ever done it in any of your alien forms?”

“No, but I have thought of it.” Ben admitted.

“Ben!” Rook blushed. He had no idea his lover had thought of such things, but he'd be a liar if he hadn't thought of it himself.

Thankfully they had made it, so no more questions were asked. She walked ahead, giving Rook time to ask Ben.

“Ben why did you answer her questions like that?”

“Because that's how she operates. If I got angry or riled up she'd just use that to her advantage. Better to be honest and upfront about it. Sorry if it bothered you.” he kissed Rook, and the male purred.

“It does not bother me.” he kissed Ben back. 'She bothers me though.'

“Hey you two coming or what?” she yelled, and Ben pulled away.

“This sure looks like the place.” the trio looked around, but no sign of the knights or Kai's grandpa.

“So Ben, new omnitrix?” she examined the device. Ben pulled his hand away.

“It's very sensitive, you'll turn me into something strange.”

“Oh?” she looked to Rook. “Does that mean you can turn into an alien like fuzzy there?” Both Ben and Rook's eyes widened.

“Huh, I've never tried. I suppose Revonnahgander DNA is in here.” Rook got a dazed lustful look in his eyes as he imagined what Ben might look like as a revonnahgander. It was a very arousing thought, though Ben looked amazing in all his alien forms. “There are a lot of new aliens in here.”

“So you couldn't turn into Ben Wolf even if you wanted to.” she was goating him.

“I could, and I don't call him Ben Wolf anymore, his name is Blitzwolfer.”

“We should look for clues.”

“Right let's split up gang!” Ben cheered and wondered off.

Rook had something to ask Kai. “Miss Green, Ben has told you we are a couple why…?”

She laughed, cutting him off. “For now.” she gave Rook a challenging look.

Rook glared. “What does that mean?”

“It means you guys are a couple for now.” she crossed her arms. “I bet your heart leapt when Ben accepted your feelings right? Enjoy your time with him it won't last forever.”

Rook fought the urge to grab her by the throat. “Explain.”

She smirked. “Gladly, Ben might be having fun fooling around with an alien boy, he likes living in the now and rarely looks towards the future. Though I know something he wants more than anything in the world.”

Rook felt a pit welling up in his stomach. “And what is that?”

“You don't know?” she laughed. “Ben wants a family, he wants kids one day.” Rook's hand balled into a fist. “That means I can give him something you can't.”

“His feelings have changed possibly.”

“You are his partner and I can bet you read his file.”

“I read it everyday, it is very fascinating.”

“Ben is stubborn, and his time with his grandfather and father has put a deep desire in his heart. He wants to share memories with his own son one day. You can't give him a family.” Rook frowned, it was true, he could not. Despite males being bisexual on there planet, when a male wanted a family he eventually found a female to aid them. In exchange for being well cared for she would carry any child for the two males. “I can.”

She patted his shoulder. “Enjoy your time with him, while it lasts.”

To be continued

Chap 2 Worthy

Rook is distressed by Kai's words, though he doesn't wish to trouble Ben. They had a mission after all.

End preview


	2. Worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Worthy

Rook had never wanted to tear someone apart as much as Kai Green. This witch, this cursed woman, was purposely calling him out. She was planning to take Ben from him, offering something he could not. His hands balled into fists, he wanted to snap, to roar and show her who she was messing with.

This was not the time, they were on a mission. He looked to Ben and saw him searching hard. He took a few calming breaths and continued his search.

Ben had found some strange papers, they were a map. “Hey guys, check this out.” Kai got close to Ben looking at the pieces. Rook fought the urge to growl, he could already feel his claws threatening to come out.

As stated before for a gay pair to have a family they often brought in a female to carry the child, for benefits and protection after however the female never tried to steal the male's affection or away from the other.

He wanted this mission done and over with. “Grandpa is taking them to the wrong spot on purpose, this clue here, he would know what it means.”

“Then we know where to go.”

“No, my grandpa is risking his life to keep the forever knights away from this artifact we have to get it first.” she deduced the right collection and the trio were off. Ben noticed that Rook was quiet.

“Hey Rook, everything okay?”

“I am fine, I am just hoping to settle things quickly.” he keeps his eyes on the road.

“Yeah, I know what you mean, it'll be nice knowing that Kai's grandpa is safe and the forever knights are stopped.” Rook can't help but smile a little, but the smile shifts downward as they arrive and Kai get's out on Ben's side and proceeds to get close to him.

Rook grips the steering wheel tightly before getting out himself. The two were already ahead, they were in a graveyard. Following the clues and clashing with the forever knights here and there. Rook was fine with the fighting but the constant comments about Ben and Kai being a couple bugged him.

They commented on how Kai was a skilled fighter, and how smart she is. It bothered him, he couldn't help thinking. 'I am strong, I am smart to, I am a way better fighter than her, I am Ben's boyfriend!' with each passing comment.

It was bad, it reminded him of back when he first met Ben. He had a crush on the boy, hearing the legends and acts of heroism. Upon meeting him those feelings only grew. Though the doubts set in, was he worthy of the great Ben Tennyson?

Ben always treated him great, but Rook had been on Earth for awhile he knew the famous Ben Tennyson could have anyone he wanted. From his file Ben had only ever gone after women before to boot.

The boy picked him, but what if Kai was right? His feelings were going nuts. He was jealous, he was angry, he was sad, he wanted Ben, and he wanted to be far away from Kai. Upon learning about Ben's crush on Kai, he looked her up. She was a history major, she studied alien artifacts, she did well in her plumber courses, she had martial arts training, she was a smart girl and attractive for an earth female.

He hated to admit it, she was a worthy mate. Any male would be happy to have her he supposed. 'Would Ben be happier with her, is he happy with me.'

Those thoughts were coming back to bite at him. Those poor knights didn't stand a chance, Rook took out his anger and frustration on them.

Even as Ben denied being in a relationship with Kai, it still didn't stop the knights. They soon got overwhelmed and separated, Rook with Kai's grandpa and Ben with Kai.

Rook was on edge the whole time, his fears came out in full force as Ben turned into Blitzwolfer. He rescued Kai, and she had the nerve to pat him on the head.

When Big Ben chimed the robotic forever knight short circuited. Rook took the chance and got his prototool back. Using it to escape he got Kai's grandpa and the duo fled.

It was short lived as the forever king showed up with Ben and Kai in tow. “Rook!” Ben rushed over and kissed Rook on the lips.

Rook purred. 'Ben!' he wrapped his arms around the boy. Rook didn't care if they were kissing in front enemies. He needed this.

“Disgusting.” the two broke their kiss, the forever king was glaring at them in disgust. “Tennyson can you sink no lower, an alien lover and a male no less?”

“Got a problem with that? Well too fucking bad. Rook's amazing, I couldn't have a better partner or boyfriend.” Rook smiled.

“Enough, let's go!” they were taken to an underground, and there it was, believe it or not, the sword in the stone. The honest to goodness Excalibur.

“It says only he who is worthy can pull the sword from the stone. Or one who has a super strength serum.”

The forever king drank the Mr. Hyde serum and transformed into a furry monster. Even as a giant ape monster he couldn't pull the sword from the stone. “Grr, Tennyson transform this instant.”

“Not a chance, like I'd give you access to a magical sword.”

The other knights aimed their weapons at Rook. “Do it, I'll gladly take his head.”

Ben gave a dark look. “Touch him and I will end you.” even the king felt a twinge of fear.

Seeing Ben so protective made Rook shiver in joy. He liked seeing Ben so protective. If he still had his tail it would be wagging.

Ben transformed but no matter the transformation he couldn't pull the sword from the stone. The king in a mad rage declared. “Kill the alien filth first!”

“I warned you!” Ben and the king clashed.

Rook didn't have his weapon so he had to fight barehanded. The red knight had his weapon, though he didn't need it, he was strong. Rook was pushed around and he ended up near the stone.

He didn't know what came over him but he reached for the sword, the red knight rushed in and Rook went to block and whoosh the sword came out. He blocked the red knight's attack.

Striking the sword did not leave the knight unscathed, it's arm getting broken. Rook was stunned as was everyone. “No that's not possible!” the king roared. “How can that alien filth be capable of pulling out the sword?”

“Told you he was special.” Ben smacked around the king.

Rook bested the red knight, he slashed him in two, thankfully he was fully robotic. He got his prototool back, but he was marveling at his new weapon. There was something strange about it, merely holding it it was like energy was pouring into him.

It felt like it was apart of him almost. “So this is excalibur.”

Kai glared at him. 'How is that furry freak worthy of the sword?'

They managed to escape, as the forever king went coocoo and triggered a trap setting the whole place to flood. They left the king to his madness and escaped.

“That sword should be kept safe.” Kai says, she reaches for it. A pulse from the sword repels her. 'What?'

“Rook can keep it safe,” he puts a hand on his shoulder. “Great job partner.” he looked to Kai. “Looks like everything is settled, guess I'll see ya around some day.” he grabbed Rook and hauled him off.

Kai smiled and waved them off. 'Oh you'll see me again Ben Tennyson.'

Once in Rook's truck. “Glad that is over.” Rook eyed him, Ben seemed exhausted.

“As am I.”

Rook examined his new sword. “Ben do you think I am truly worthy of such a weapon?”

“Of course I do, why?” he looked at his boyfriend.

“Do you think it perhaps should have gone to Kai, she is more experienced in such artifacts?”

“Nah, you handled it pretty well, and with some practice you'll get even better.” he examined Rook's face. “But I feel you aren't just talking about the sword.”

Rook couldn't meet his gaze, nor did he want to discuss what Kai had told him. “Look buddy, let's get back to Bellwood and celebrate a successful mission.” a shiver raced down Rook's spine. “I know you wanted to check out London but...”

“Yes I have had my fill of London.” he took off like a rocket. He wanted to be home, naked in the sheets with his beloved.

“Eager?” Ben chuckled.

Rook did not respond focusing on the air traffic. The mission was over, and he wanted Ben now! He'd put Kai Green behind him and as far from his mind as he could.

To be continued

Chap 3 Fangs

After storing excalibur Rook and Ben have a little alone time. Now Ben wants to know what's been eating at him.

End preview


	3. Fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Fangs

Excalibur was placed into storage, to be examined by their tech guys to discover the sword’s secrets. Rook would be allowed to train with it and test it out. It proved to be very unique, as in most hands that sword felt like it weighed a ton, but for Rook it was light as a feather. “Truly the sword is special.” Rook said.

“So is its wielder.” Blonko turned to see Max Tennyson. “The tales of King Arthur and the sword Excalibur very, but it is said to be only be wielded by the pure of heart.”

“I sometimes wonder if my heart is so pure.” He was jealous, angry, and upset, Kai just kept pushing his buttons. He believed that a pure hearted person would have handled it better.

“Did Kai do something?” Max asked. He had a feeling she did.

“It is a matter I must discuss with Ben, I do not like that woman, but I sometimes feel unworthy of being with Ben.”

“I didn’t care for Kai after what she put Ben through, she was his first crush, and she broke his heart.”

“I’m aware...” he fought back a growl. Max raised a brow at the contraction. “Gwen and I talk.”

“Did she tell you everything I wonder, probably everything she knew, but not what Ben shared with me.” Rook looked to Max in shock. “Kai hurt Ben in a way that neither Gwen or I can forgive, even if Ben is willing to make peace.”

“In some moments Ben can be too kind.” he hung his head. Max patted his shoulder. “He was willing to work with her despite their history. Has he forgiven her?”

“You’d have to ask Ben. Though Kai’s grandfather is a friend and was good to Ben. He tends to avoid things that are too complicated.”

“If he is willing to forgive her, they might get back together...”

“All I ever wanted for him was happiness, be it with a girl, a boy, something in between, human or alien. I know you make him happy so cut yourself some slack.” Max thought it’d be a cold day in hell before those two got back together.

“I am gonna go talk to Ben, is he in the mess hall?”

“Actually, he’s waiting for you in your room.” Rook shivered. It means Ben was waiting to celebrate.

He went to his room and found Ben relaxing in his bed. “Hey Rook, are you sure you don’t wanna keep Excalibur?”

“I am sure, it is best to have it studied by the Plumbers first.” It was registered to him and would be kept safe when he was on patrol. ‘Plus once I practice with it and figure out its secrets, I can use it to protect you.’ he thought.

“Always by the book aren’t you.” Ben chuckled. “How about we get comfortable?”

“Y-yes...” Rook could feel heat pooling into his loins. He started stripping off his armor, and Ben stripped off his clothes. Once Rook was naked Ben whistled.

“There is my Kitten!” They had seen each other naked before, but there was just something about the way Ben looked at him that made him shy sometimes. He shielded his crotch and his twitching dick. “You can be my Tiger another day, my Kitten needs some loving.” he gestured over.

Rook walked over and got in Ben’s lap, his long human cock sliding between his butt cheeks. Blonko’s fat cock rested against Ben’s tummy. Tennyson rubbed his back and groped his rear. The furry alien began to purr and drool, sniffing at Ben and being soothed by his scent. His manly musk did things to him, triggering Rook’s submissive nature more.

His species had a unique nature during sex, having both a submissive nature and a dominant one, depending on the situation. Ben loved both sides of Rook, calling the dominant one Tiger and the submissive side Kitten.

“I don’t like her!” Rook growled.

“Really, I hadn’t noticed.” Ben chuckled. “I can’t say I blame you, but what did she say to you to upset you so?”

“She said...she could give you something I could not...and that one day you would get bored of me...”

“Oh really?” Ben began to tickle him. “Does Kai have a beautiful coat of fur like this?” he ran his fingers through Rook’s soft fur.

“No...” Rook shivered.

“Does she have sexy muscles like these?” He scratched Rook’s abs.

“No...rrrrrr...!” Rook purred.

“Does she have sexy manly pecs like these?” he groped his pecs, flicking the perky nipples that peeked out of his fur.

“Nooooo!” Rook moaned.

“How about adorable fangs?” Ben kissed Rook and caressed his fang with his tongue. Blonko let out a muffled moan.

Ben’s kiss left him breathless. “Does she have a tight little ass like you do?” His fingers caressed Blonko’s entrance, slipping two inside.

“Ahhh!” He arched his back. “It is kids!” he cried out. Ben blinked in surprise. “No matter how much I take your big cock, no matter how much you breed me, my people can not carry children.” There was a long pause. “Even if I top, no matter how much we have sex, I can not give you what you want?”

“What I want?”

“I know how much you want a family.” Rook closed his eyes and sniffled.

“Yeah I do, but Rook I love you. You will be my family.”

“It is not the same.” Ben cupped his cheek.

“If we want kids, that isn’t a problem.”

“Ehh?”

“I’m Ben Tennyson, I’ve save the universe many times.” Ben said proudly. “I cashed in a favor with Azmuth, I figured the idea would not only help me, but could help preserve a lot of alien species.”

“What favor?” Rook smirked as Ben smiled. “Ben what did you ask for?”

“Later, just know that Kai has nothing to offer me. She isn’t as great as you, she isn’t as strong, as kind, or even as beautiful. I love you Rook Blonko!”

Rook got teary eyed. “I love you too Ben Tennyson!” Ben curled his fingers, rubbing Rook’s sweet spot. “Ben!”

“Looks like Kitten is ready for me.” He rocked his fingers in and out, marveling at how Blonko’s hole spasmed and opened up for him. When he was in sub mode, he was easy to work open and he had special nerve endings active. Rook purred, growing louder as his inner walls were rubbed and massaged.

“Yes please, Ben fuck me!” He was leaking so much, Ben collected his essence and used it to coat his aching dick. With his nerves flaring he was about ready to cum with just the friction. Tennyson pulled his fingers out making Rook whine at the loss. “Empty...” he whined, arching his back and toes curling.

Rook was laid out, his hard cock swaying as he wiggled. He was panting and trembling, his penis pulsing and leaking, his ass hole spasming, parting open. Blonko spread his legs, fisting the sheets. He watched hungrily as Ben finished lubbing up his long dick, seeing it glisten and throb had Rook’s mouth watering.

“Tell me what you want Kitten?” He wagged his cock, sending a hefty wave of manly musk to Rook’s nose.

“Ohhh,” his eyes fluttered and his body gave a tremor of arousal. “I want you, I want you to fuck me, fill me with your huge cock, and breed me!” Ben smirked, he loved his Kitten so much, just as much as he loved his Tiger, but Rook needed love and affection tonight. He lined up his cock, letting the tip kiss his entrance. “Nnnnhhh!”

Ben pushed forward, penetrating his partner. Both boys moaned, inch after glorious inch stuffed into Rook’s incredibly tight heat. His special nerves were being triggered, creating shooting bursts of pleasure. “Oh ohhh mmmm!” He wiggled in delight. “Yessss more!” More he got.

Soon Ben stuffed Rook to the brim, his heavy balls resting against furry cheeks. “Full!” Rook howled and came. Tennyson was ready catching it with his hands. Blonko panted, trying to catch his breath.

“Thanks for the treat Kitten.” Ben licked his cum off his hand, even sucking on his fingers. Blonko blushed at the sight, his pupils dilating and his cock twitching.

‘So sexy!’ he gulped and licked his lips.

Using his clean hands he began to play with Rook’s perky nipples. “Ahhh ahh ahh ah Ben!” His hole spasmed and tightened around Ben’s cock. He was trembling, eyes closing in bliss.

“Do you really think I would give this up, so tight, so tight for me!” he rocked his hips, pinching his nips.

“Ahhh!” Rook drooled.

“You are so sexy Kitten, I love you, I love you so much!” He had his long cock stir up Blonko’s insides.

“Please Ben move, fuck me, my love fuck me now!”

“With pleasure,” he began to move, pulling all the way back till just the tip remained, before thrusting back in. His long thrusts made sure Rook felt every inch. His balls smacked his ass with every thrust, his length brushing Rook’s sweet spot with every pass.

“Ahh yesss Ben!” He spread his legs more, allowing Ben to sink a bit deeper, getting an angle that had both men moaning. ‘He fills me so good!’

“You are so perfect!” Ben moaned. He took hold of Rook’s cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. “This fat dick that fills me so good, this tight ass that milks me of every drop.” he squeezed Blonko’s penis, and used his thumb to tease his piss slit.

“Ben...Ben...I’m cumming!” Rook howled and arched his back, blowing his load between them. Ben grit his teeth, the increased friction pulling him over the edge.

“Me too!” Ben groaned and came deep inside his ass.

The brunette collapsed onto Rook, and the two made out, riding their orgasms out. Ben was still hard, and Rook was equally horny. A change of position had Ben laying on his back, arms behind his head, with Rook riding Ben’s penis, his hard cock slapping between them. “You are so sexy Kitten.”

Rook purred and moaned, working Ben’s shaft with his ass. His climax washing over him and splattering Ben’s chest and stomach. Once Ben came again and stuffed pumped more thick semen inside him, Rook climaxed again. His body trembled as the thick seed pumped into him spurt after glorious spurt. Blonko pulled off and got to work worshiping Ben’s penis.

“Kitten really loves his milk!” Ben shivered as that special tongue coaxed him back to hardness. It was a sexy sight to see. His tongue worked another release out of him. Once he was sated he crawled up Ben’s body, licking him clean, and cuddled him. Tennyson scratched under his chin. “Feel better?”

“Oh yes!” His anal muscles tightened up to keep every drop inside him. He licked his lips. “I still do not like Kai!”

Ben chuckled. “I know, me either.”

Rook would find out what she did to Ben a later day, but his deal with Azmuth would be coming around soon enough.

To be continued


End file.
